


Laser Tag

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was Atton who suggested that crew of the Ebon Hawk take some downtime. He also insisted that he choose the activity. Which, in hindsight, should have been a warning sign.





	Laser Tag

It was Atton who suggested that crew of the Ebon Hawk take some downtime. He also insisted that he choose the activity. Which, in hindsight, should have been a warning sign. Liadan groaned as the three members of an opposing team fired at her.

“We get shot at daily, why did Atton pick laser tag as our activity?” She thought to herself as she stuck her laser blaster over the chest-high wall and fired wildly.

Technically it was every man for himself in this round, but some players had formed uneasy alliances in the name of more points. Next to her was a hallway that she could’ve escaped down, if she hadn’t let herself be trapped by this trio.

“Surrender!” One of them shouted, causing a momentary pause in their advance. Liadan sighed. If she surrendered, they’d shoot her anyway and if she didn’t surrender they’d shoot her.

Just as she was beginning to consider risking discovery or disqualification by using the Force, there was the sound of another laser blaster firing as Atton charged the trio, armed with a pair of laser blasters.

“Go, I’ll cover you!” He yelled.

Not needing to be asked twice, Liadan sprinted for the corridor, firing at the trio as she ran. Unsure of who to shoot, the trio retreated and Atton joined Liadan in the corridor.

“Follow me.” He whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor, keeping an eye out for other players.

He led her to a darkened corner and kissed her, one of his hands reaching up to grasp her curly black hair.

“Thanks for that.” She murmured between kisses, leaning back against the wall.

“You’re going to regret thanking me.” He promised, letting go of her hair.

As Liadan started to ask why, Atton pressed her laser blaster against her sensor and fired multiple times before fleeing. For a moment, Liadan stood there, shocked, before chasing after him, refusing to let Atton get away with it.


End file.
